Confrontation
by StarLightRaven
Summary: "Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!" "No not I, only you!" "If I die you'll, die too!" "You'll die in me! I'll be you!" The immortal half screamed pressing the other against the dark nonvisible floor. Rated: T for character death, and mild language, and maybe some dark themes.


**Ok, so this is placed in the 'Twisted Angel' universe. No, I don't think there will be a sequel to Twisted Angel either, for those who are asking. Also this is sort of a parody of 'Confrontation' in the 'Jekyll and Hyde play, so I own nothing but the idea of this story. Also you may want to read 'Twisted Angel' to understand this story, otherwise you might be like "Whaaaaat?". That's all I have to say for now so enjoy and read. Also this takes place after 'Sonic 06' (Witch I don't own either...) When Solaris is destroyed, Mephiles his hiding some were along with his evil side, now, enjoy.**

"," : Mephiles speaking.

_",": Other voice speaking._

* * *

The younger Mephiles stood in the dark swirling depths of his mind, black mist twirling around his ankles. Mephiles let out a low sigh, his eye's closing as he hid his face in his cold hands. "Its over now I know inside no one will ever know, the sorry tale of Mephiles and those who have died. No one must ever know." Mephiles whispered shifting in the dark plain that was his mind, were the other half of him had locked the current hedgehog up. "They'd only see the tragedy, they'd not see my intent. The shadow of _his _evil would forever kill the good that I had meant." The saddened hedgehog feel to his knees as a light sob escaped his lips. "Am I a good man? Am I a bad man? It's such a fine line between a good man and a-" The whispering hedgehog was interrupted by a far more sinister voice, one that echoed around, causing the kneeling figure to spin around, trying to find the source of the voice.

_"Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you really think that I'd ever set you free?" _With that the speaker of the voice appeared his crystal feet floating above the ground even as he steadily walked over to the kneeling figure. _"If you do, I'm sad to say is simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!"_ The hedgehog kneeling jumped to his feet, a sudden fire in his eye's accompanied by a twisted of fear, his mood changing quickly.

"All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eye's and you'll disappear!" The younger hedgehog screamed mushing the immortal entity away, the immortal hissed grabbing the other's hand a spitting in his face.

_"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! As long as you live, I'll still be here!" _Mephiles cried out yanking his hand back as the other steeped back, letting his speak.

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, I shall end this insane dream!" Mephiles screamed stepping forward to defend himself, only to have the other step forwards and have the muzzles touching.

_"This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! This is the nightmare that goes on!" _The mouth less other hissed, then with a flick of the wrist the teal streaked hedgehog was suspended in the air by his chest fur on his fluffy chest. _"I am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend and I'll flourish long after your gone!" _Mephiles shook his head violently side to side crying out as he did.

"Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You can not choose but to lose control!" The other responded by tightening his grip around the other's through.

_" You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel my devour your soul!" _The mouth less other crackled laughing with power and confidence at the other's predicament.

"I don't need you to survive like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death. And I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!" The choking other yelled back with his voice cracking at times.

_"I'll live inside you forever!" The other yelled laughing._

"NO!"

_"With Iblis himself by my side!"_

"NOOO!"

_"And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to_ _separate you from I!" _Mephiles screamed as the other threw him to the ground, crushing him under its crystal foot.

"Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!"

_"No not I, only you!"_

"If I die you'll, die too!"

_"You'll die in me! I'll __**be **__you!"_ The immortal half screamed pressing the other against the dark nonvisible floor.

"Damn you! Leave me be!" The teal streaked hedgehog screamed letting out a small sob.

_"Can't you see! You __**are **__me!" _

"**NOOOO**! Deep inside-"

_" I am you! You are me!"_

"No! Never" Mephiles screamed shaking his head violently side to side.

_"Yes! Forever!" _The mouth less other screamed picking the weaker hedgehog up and screaming in his face.

"God damn you! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!"

_"I'll see you there child!" _The faded other screamed thrusting a hand through the other's stomach, straying black blood everywhere, not that you could tell. The injured shakily pressed a hand to the hole in his stomach. The mouth less other walked away, laughing in triumph. The teal striped hedgehog bleeding in the floor sobbed and cried freely, knowing that he had failed this fight. The dyeing hedgehog's cried slowly shuddered down as his emerald eye's lost all life.

* * *

**Ok, that's all folks! And I know that I'll get some comments saying 'A parody? All you did was switch out a few words and add different characters!' But, its some what of a parody in my eye's. I hope you in joy, helpful criticism will do fine.**

**Again, I only own the idea of the story, I do not own Mephiles, or the dialogue, I just switched the words around. Now with all that being said, read and review. Have questions? Pm me and leave a review! **


End file.
